A Touch of Madness
by tinybee
Summary: Thor is getting desperate. His brother was becoming more and more irrational and angry as days went by. His only chance to bring Loki back from his growing madness was Harry. Luckily for him, even after Loki attempted to destroy the earth, Harry could never turn Loki away. Loki/Harry


**I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers; they belong to their rightful creators.**

**WARNING: SLASH. It will be AU for Harry Potter after the final battle of the Deathly Hallows, and after the Avengers. Unstable Loki! And Harry becoming Asgardian! Not beta'd.**

**SET: Ten years after the final battle at Hogwarts and about a year after the end of the Avengers.**

**Pairing: **Loki/Harry

**AN:/ This is a random one-shot that came to me. Since I love Loki/Harry pairings I thought why not?**

* * *

It was to the loud pounding at his door that stirred Harry Potter from his thoughts. Forcing himself to his feet Harry grabbed his wand. After his lover, Loki, tried to take over the world Harry had been chased out of Manhattan after someone discovered his link to the God and told everyone. It was Stark and Fury who managed to stop the news from spreading over to England where Harry had since hidden himself in. It seemed that the billionaire was rather fond of Harry, especially after Harry helped with the Chitauri. And Fury liked having an ally in the wizarding world.

Another bang got Harry moving. Not expecting anyone Harry held his wand in a tight grip as he reached the door.

"Son of James?" A loud voice called. Harry's heart stopped for a second. Another slam of the fist on the door caused it to rattle.

Harry pulled himself together and shakily slid the bolt across.

Even though he recognised the voice, Harry was still startled to see the familiar imposing figure in front of him.

"Thor?" Harry gaped at the God before he quickly collected himself. "What are you doing here? There's not another invasion is there? Because I haven't been contac-"

Thor cut Harry off with a booming laugh. "No, young sorcerer, there is no current threat. I am here for a more personal reason."

"Oh," Bewildered, Harry invited Thor inside.

"Your chambers are pleasant," Thor complimented as he looked around. A few photos on the wall grinned and waved at him, causing Thor to cautiously wave back.

"They're animated pictures," Harry explained when Thor kept glancing between him and a photo of his younger self with his two best friends with confusion. "Nothing like the monitor screens in S.H.I.E.L.D. Think of them as memories on paper and kept behind glass."

Thor smiled. "They are like paintings, then." Thor studied the photos for a few more seconds before turning his gaze on Harry.

The mixed emotions in Thor's eyes made Harry's stomach clench with worry. The sense of foreboding crept up on him as Thor hesitated before speaking.

"I came here to ask for your help with a matter that is delicate and something you, and only you, can facilitate with."

Harry waited for Thor to continue but the God appeared quite happy to leave it at that.

"Okay, so you need help with something, and the help you want is mine?"

"Yes," Thor smiled.

"Are you going to tell me why you need me and what this 'something' is?"

Thor heaved a sigh and crossed his arms. "I need you to come to Asgard." Shock and disbelief filled Harry. "It is for Loki."

Immediately Harry felt as if someone had punched a hole through his chest. All breath left him as the memories and feelings of the imprisoned God took over him. A year of Harry trying to suppress everything to do with Loki came back to the surface, making him stumble back against a cabinet. knickknacks rattled but Harry's attention was solely on Thor now.

"Whatever it is, the answer is no," Harry choked out. "Your brother is no longer my concern."

Thor moved toward the wizard beseechingly. "I beg of you my friend; please do not turn your back on him."

A small hysterical laugh bubbled up from Harry's throat.

"He was the one that betrayed me!" Harry took a step forward, glaring up at Thor furiously. "He was the one that played with my feelings, lied about who he was and how he felt! I was just a means to an end."

"You are more important to Loki than you can ever imagine." Thor said seriously.

"I find that hard to believe."

"Loki does not act the way he does with no reason. When we battled atop Stark Tower my brother was distracted. He knew you were down there fighting and he was worried for your safety." Thor raised a hand to silence Harry's protests. "Loki also does not act the way he does now if he didn't care about you, either."

Harry stiffened.

"How is he acting now?" Harry demanded, as he felt the familiar protective streak kick in.

"You know that Loki is being kept in isolation for most of the time as his punishment." Thor said, "He is not… coping as well as we had hoped."

Harry furrowed his brows. "What do you mean? How is he not coping? Being locked in the cell with minimum contact won't break Loki."

"Intermittent visits from my mother and I are not enough. Other than us, Loki has no one to talk to. With his magic bound, his mind wanders. His animosity towards me and to Midgard festers." Thor hesitated. "And when he rests, Loki suffers from nightmares, though I believe that they are also memories."

"That could cause problems…"

"And the guards, though I have not personally seen them do so, tend to goad and bully Loki." Thor sounded frustrated. "My father will do nothing about it."

"He agreed for you to take me there," Harry pointed out.

Thor immediately brightened. "So you consent to come with me to Asgard, to see Loki?"

Harry stared hard at Thor for a moment before he finally gave a reluctant nod.

"Yes," Harry sighed. The thought of Loki suffering churned his stomach. If he had the power to ease it even a little, then Harry would go. "But first I must tell my friends where I'm going."

"They know about you and my brother?" Thor asked with surprise.

Harry nodded. "They weren't exactly happy about it, and they were glad when Loki went back to Asgard… So telling them that I'm going to see him will not be fun."

"I see," Thor gave him a concerned look.

"Its fine," Harry said as he avoided Thor's attempt at making eye contact. "I'll quickly go do that and meet you outside, all right? I'll be about ten minutes."

Thor barely managed to nod before Harry turned and disappeared into his living room. Thor reluctantly left and stood patiently outside on the gravel path.

Near true to his word, Harry came back out of the house fifteen minutes later, face paler and lips pressed into a tight line.

"Is everything alright?" Thor inquired, glancing back at the house.

"Everything's great," Harry stated tersely. "I've just informed my… friends that I will not be available for the foreseeable future."

Thor tilted his head in confusion at Harry's curt tone but chose to hold his tongue.

"Very well, if you are ready then we shall take our leave," Thor didn't wait for a reply as he turned back and stared up at the sky. "Heimdall! Take us home!"

Thor barely had time to grab Harry's arm when a column of light struck them. All of a sudden Harry felt himself fly upwards at a dizzying speed. Power crackled against his skin and he struggled to breathe against the pressing force that sent pins and needles up and down his body. It couldn't have been even a minute later that they got to their destination, but Harry still felt that he had been within the hurricane of colours a lot longer.

With a slight stumble, Harry's feet finally touched solid ground. While not as bad as a port-key, Harry still wouldn't want to use it as a regular mode of transport. Harry gave Thor a grateful smile when the God made sure Harry was steady on his feet before he relinquished his hold.

The blond smiled back apologetically. "I forget that travelling through the Bifrost is different with mortals. Your skin is not protected against its magic like ours is."

"Its fine," Harry said, shaking off the faint prickling sensations in his legs and arms. "It could have been worse."

"From what I have seen of your world, I must agree." Thor replied. He turned his head then, and Harry noticed that they weren't alone. A large golden-eyed, golden-clothed God stood off to the side. Even at a glance, Harry could tell that there was something strange and powerful that lurked underneath the armour. "I thank you, Heimdall."

"My prince," was Heimdall's response. "I see that your trip has been fruitful."

"Indeed it has," Thor clapped Harry on the back. "He has agreed to help my brother."

Heimdall bowed his head, face expressionless. "Then let us hope that the young mortal succeeds in what he has come here for." Old eyes met Harry's. "I see that you will not regret this decision, son of James, and it brings much relief to everyone in the house of Odin."

Harry glanced up at Thor who looked down-right giddy. He didn't really understand what Heimdall was saying, and it made Harry wonder what kind of power this God held, apart from opening and closing the Bifrost. The only time Harry had ever looked at Norse mythology was after he had met Loki and Thor, and that was only to read about those two and their father Odin.

Thor seemed not to notice Harry's confusion. With one last exchange of words, he led Harry out of the large dome they landed in and out onto a large multi-coloured bridge. Harry felt his jaw drop as he stared around him, from the magnificence of the citadel that lay at the other end of the bridge to the huge waterfalls that disappeared into the darkness below. Moving over to the side, Harry lost his breath at the sight of what appeared to be millions of stars.

"Careful," Thor warned, coming up behind Harry.

"This is…" Harry forced his eyes away to stare up at Thor in wonder. "This is amazing."

"This is home," Thor then gestured for Harry to follow him over to three horses that he hadn't noticed were there. One of them was occupied by a man decked out in full armour and Harry was reluctant to go near him. "We will be travelling like this." Thor told him, leading him to the smallest animal.

The sandy-coloured horse seemed docile enough Harry noted. He watched Thor mount his own before he awkwardly pulled himself up. The horse shifted and Harry's fingers found the reigns.

"Have you ridden before?" Thor questioned.

Harry shrugged.

"I've ridden a Hippogriff before, which is part horse part Griffin." Harry offered. He gripped the leather straps tighter and sat up, back straight and tense, when his horse began to move. "It does get confused with being part-eagle instead of a Griffin because of its wings, though."

"Really?" Thor asked with interest. "I would rather like to ride one myself then. Can it fly?"

"Oh yes," Harry said as he relaxed slightly. Riding wasn't so bad. "Next time you go to Midgard I'll introduce you to one. They'll let you ride them as long as you are respectful towards them. They get quite vicious otherwise."

Thor must have heard the underlying smugness of Harry's tone for his eyebrows became raised. Harry didn't say anything but the memory of Malfoy being taken down by Buckbeak made it hard for him not to grin.

All too soon they made it to the other end of the bridge and Harry carefully climbed off his horse. He gave it a gentle pat before another Asgardian took the reigns and led it away. Harry went over to Thor's side and Thor started to lead them through the citadel.

"What do you want me to do?" Harry questioned, ducking his head when they past some guards.

"Loki loves you," Thor said patiently. "When Loki has… episodes, he says things. Mostly, he says your name."

Harry went quiet. He didn't know what to say to that so he focused his attention on the beautiful columns that the two passed by. The intricate details on them were masterful, and Harry could see himself just staring at them for hours.

After several minutes of uncomfortable silence Thor bumped his shoulder against Harry's, dragging his interest away from the carved designs. "I did not intend to make you feel uncomfortable."

Harry cleared his throat and looked down at the marble floor. "I didn't realise he was that bad."

"Loki should never be left alone to his thoughts," Thor said, and Harry had to agree.

"I still don't understand how I can help," Harry admitted as he returned his stare back at the walls around them. "Loki used me."

"If Loki had someone here that cares for him, and who he cares for in return, then maybe it will help."

"He has you."

Thor gave a bitter laugh, startling Harry who turned to look up at him with wide eyes.

"I fear that Loki no longer sees me as his brother. Indeed, Loki doesn't hold any fondness towards me at all anymore."

"I doubt that's true." Harry disagreed. "He is just lashing out at everyone, wanting them to hurt as much as he does." He paused, "Probably."

"For someone who is a pessimist, you can be quite optimistic." Thor said, though he did look a little happier.

"I'm a realist," Harry corrected. "And you've got to stop listening to Stark."

"It was Banner," Thor rebuked with a growing smile.

"He's getting as bad as Tony," Harry shook his head, "Such a shame."

"Without a doubt," Thor laughed for a moment before sobering as they stopped in front of two heavily armoured guards standing in front of a door that had a small, barred window. "We are here." He nodded at the guards and one pulled out a large key.

"Remember," Thor placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, "his magic is bound so he cannot cause any mischief, but Loki still has the use of his tongue so be wary of his words."

Harry nodded.

"He is not stable either," Thor warned as the door was held open for them. He gently pulled Harry along with him as he started to walk again, leading Harry into the dark corridor beyond. "So if you find yourself talking about something that sets him off, change the subject and do not argue with him. You will get nothing from Loki if he becomes too agitated."

"Understood," Harry said as they travelled down some stairs and past cells.

They met several more guards and passed through a few more doors before Thor eventually slowed.

"We are here," Thor said quietly and Harry's step faltered.

Loki didn't look up when Harry and Thor stopped outside his cell.

"Hello brother," Thor greeted quietly. There was no response. Thor gave Harry a gentle nudge and an encouraging smile.

Harry wetted his dry lips and, despite his trepidation, walked closer to the bars. He peered into the corner where Loki was curled up, facing away from them. Blood pounded in Harry's ears as everything else around him fell away apart from the tall figure in front of him; his Loki.

"I have brought along someone who you may like to see again," Thor continued.

When Loki didn't do anything, Harry nervously cleared his throat. Immediately Loki went from relaxed to tense.

"Loki?" Harry ventured. He jerked in surprise when Loki's head whipped round and locked his gaze on Harry.

"I'll be back later," Thor said quietly before he backed up and disappeared down the corridor. Once Thor was gone Loki got to his feet and, with hurried steps, approached the cell bars, staring at Harry with such intensity that the wizard had to look away.

"Hello Loki."

"Harry…" the name was said almost reverently.

The wizard took a deep breath and looked back up. The slight parting of his lips was the only indication of the surprise he felt. Loki, while still tall and formidable, looked awful. His hair was a tangle of long greasy locks that contrasted sharply with his pale, sickly-looking skin. There were dark bags under his eyes, and Harry could tell by the way the clothing hung off him that Loki had lost weight. He had to blink back the sudden moisture that built up in his eyes.

"Surprise," Harry tried to smile.

Loki got himself under control.

"Thor brought you here." It wasn't a question but Harry nodded anyway. "You came."

"I did," Harry answered. "But trust me when I say that I needed a little convincing."

"Not too much though," Loki said, "That oaf never held much power of persuasion."

"You mean that he's not scarily manipulative like you."

"Always with the compliments," Loki tilted his head. "But answer me this: what is the reason you came here, despite your reservations?"

"To see you," Harry replied, a little confused.

"To see me?" Loki narrowed his eyes. "Why now? And why were you allowed to see me in the first place? My punishment is to suffer alone but yet forced to see Thor and listen to his obnoxious babbling. Why bring you all the way here?"

"Your family is worried about you-"

Loki smacked the bars with his palms.

"Lies!" Loki snapped, furious. "I have no family! They don't care! They brought you here to torture me!"

"No, Loki," Harry tried, "Thor came for me, and I chose to come for you, to see you!"

Loki scoffed. "Thor is naïve, easy to manipulate. The _All-father_ probably told him one thing, but means to do something completely different. Like bring you here. The fool thought he was trying to help, but I know, I know that _he _plans to use you for some sort of new punishment."

For a moment Harry couldn't find his voice. He didn't know how to deal with this Loki, this unstable, paranoid God. Harry even wished that he was faced with a fanatical Loki, at least then he had a vague notion of what Loki was thinking.

"I don't know what the All-father has planned," Harry eventually settled on, "but I do know that Thor will not let harm come to me. He and I are friends," he ignored the dark look on Loki's face, "and SHIELD are also keeping tabs on me. They'd rather have me alive, helping out with global threats. I don't think they would be very happy if I was killed."

"Like the opinions of mere mortals matter to the likes of a God," Loki dismissed frostily. "If the race of man thinks that they could take on beings of greater power and experience, then they will condemn their planet to fall by our hands."

Harry shuddered at Loki's fervent words and decided to steer him away from thoughts of world destruction.

"Loki," the God refocused on Harry. "I am part of that race. I am a mortal. Why am I different to you?"

It took Loki a few moments to answer, "Because of your magic. You are better than them. You have a power that you have to hide in fear of being faced with jealously and hatred that could cause a war between you and them."

Harry brushed aside the last part of Loki's response. "But why did you single me out?" He asked, but he had his suspicions. "I was with several other witches and wizards."

"You were the most powerful Midgardian wizard there," Loki told him carelessly, "I needed you on my side."

Harry mentally flinched. The knowledge of being used in such a way still left a sting.

"You should've realised that I would have found out what you were doing eventually."

Loki smirked. "Ah, but your greatest weakness is your heart. When I told you that the SHIELD agents and the avengers were the enemies," Loki licked his lips, "you protected me fiercely."

"Until I was told the truth," Harry argued.

"But by then it was too late," Loki said sharply. "Even after you found out everything, you would have still kept me from harm."

"You're so sure of yourself," Harry forced his voice to stay level. For a brief moment a look of doubt flickered across Loki's face before he could hide it. Being kept in this prison for so long with little social interaction seemed to have dulled Loki's ability to hide everything behind a mask of indifference. "Once I found out that you lied to me, all I wanted to do was run away and pretend that they were wrong. I tried to hold onto the image of you that I had fallen for. I can't see him anymore, but then, he never actually existed, did he?"

Loki was silent, and Harry smiled grimly.

"I thought not," Harry turned away from the cell. "I should have seen what you were doing," he continued, "you played me. I was just too blind to see it." He looked back. "But your plans on using me backfired on you though, didn't it?"

"You make it very easy to adore you," Loki eventually agreed, watching Harry intently, and for a moment Harry saw the man that he had first met; charming and sincere. Maybe a shadow of a part of Loki that used to exist. "You were my downfall."

"You couldn't kill me," Harry added, "me being there, in danger, distracted you."

"They should never have known that you existed," Loki growled.

"I was an auror," Harry reminded him, "I was called in to lend a hand as I was the closest trained wizard available. It took me quite by surprise when I found out who you are and what you were up to."

"I can imagine," Loki said dryly.

"Just like you can image me on the streets, fighting against the Chitauri." Harry cocked a brow.

"You should've stayed far away from the attack; I would have come for you after."

Harry sighed. "The destruction that was made that day in Manhattan… the world would have burned if you won."

"But you would not have," Loki stated.

"Yes, I would've," Harry disagreed, "Because I would have stayed behind to fight alongside the avengers, even if it meant my death."

"You lack of self-preservation astounds me," Loki said, tone cold.

"Even after everything you've seen me do?" Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. "It is a part of who I am, Loki. A part which you took full advantage of, I might add."

"You were in no danger of dying, though," Loki insisted, "not while I was there."

"You actually believe that," Harry said with wonderment. It seemed like Loki was remembering things very differently. Or he chose to only remember what he wanted to and disregarded the rest.

"I was in control," Loki argued, "I would have prevented you harm had I of known from the very beginning where you were."

"By the way the Chitauri tried to butcher me; I'm assuming that their actual leader gave them different orders."

"I was given your precious planet!" Loki spat, "I chose who lived and who died. The Chitauri would have followed my command. He said that they were mine; he _promised _that I could do whatever I wanted as long as I held up my end of the deal. And I was going to! So you should have been safe!"

"But I wasn't," Harry said softly, a contrast to Loki's loud and furious voice, as he made a mental note to ask Thor who this 'he' was that made Loki so angry. If Loki had made a deal with someone powerful enough that made him attempt world domination or world destruction or whatever Loki was trying to do, in order to get the tesseract that could potentially cause a hell of a lot more damage than what the God did, then Thor and Odin needed to know because that person, or being, would more than likely try and get a hold of the tesseract again, and quite possibly Loki. A sudden chill went down Harry's spine at the thought that someone might try to hurt Loki.

"What did you think would happen?" Harry finally asked, "Did you think that whoever gave you the army would let you go after he got what he wanted?"

"We made a deal," Loki repeated.

_Beyond reasoning_, Harry thought, _great_. Just then Harry heard the sound of heavy footfalls moving toward them from the hallway and he backed up to get a better view. Thor, hopeful Thor, had come to collect him. He gave Harry an eager look and Harry smiled weakly back at him.

"It's time to go," Thor informed him, stepping into Loki's line of sight, and Harry watched as Thor brushed off the look of hatred that Loki shot his way.

"Okay," Harry turned back to Loki. "I'll be back down soon," Harry promised as he reluctantly followed his friend out. Loki hissed something that Harry didn't catch as the door was closed and locked behind them.

* * *

Harry's second visit with Loki went better. Thor gave Harry a proud smile as he left the wizard alone with his brother again. This time it was Loki that spoke up first.

"You did not have to come back," Loki said. "You should have just told Thor that there was nothing you could do to help me, and the bumbling idiot would have sent you back to where you belong."

"The thought never crossed my mind." Harry shrugged, moving so that he was in full view.

"It should have," Loki returned.

"I don't give up," Harry said. Truthfully, he didn't want to. As much as it pained him to admit it, Loki was the only thing Harry had left, and it was his own fault that he had no one else anymore.

"Why?" Came the sharp question.

"Because I'm an idiot," Harry cocked his head. "It's what you call 'human sentiment'."

Realisation crossed Loki's face and a moment later he threw back his head and laughed. "Oh, my dear Harry," Loki took a moment to steady his voice, though amusement coated his words, "Following your heart regardless of what you know! This is… I can't find the words!" His lips moved to form a wide, shark-like grin.

"Yes you can," Harry crossed his arms over his chest protectively.

"I can," Loki readily agreed, looking like he was enjoying himself way too much, "You still can't stop loving me. After everything that I have done, you cannot change that."

"I do love you," Harry said with an air of defeat, running his hands through his hair, "and I hate myself for it."

"You fell for a monster," Loki almost purred, eyes dark and dancing. "I bet that if all your little friends knew, well, they wouldn't be your friends anymore, would they?"

Harry glared back at him. He ignored the familiar pain that flared up whenever Loki decided to play with him like this.

"You chose to love a monster over them," Loki repeated, "You chose me."

"I wish I had never met you," Harry hissed. "You ruined everything!"

Loki laughed again, however it took on a harsh note. The sound was like nails across a chalkboard to Harry's ears.

"Stop it! Shut up!" Harry pushed himself away from the wall and locked his hands around the bars. "What's wrong with you?!"

"Everything," Loki gave Harry a sharp-toothed smirk. "I'm broken, and there is no way to fix me so you might as well forget about even trying."

"Who said that I wanted to fix you?" Harry snapped back, already exhausted of Loki's games.

"Why Thor of course," Loki said with a sneer.

"That's what Thor wants," Harry huffed.

Loki blinked, the only sign that showed he was surprised. "Then why are you here? What do you want?"

Harry shook his head and laughed self-depreciatingly, knuckles turning white from their grip.

"You've already answered that one yourself," Harry said. "My heart is my greatest weakness. I wouldn't be here if I didn't love you."

"You truly are a foolish human," despite his words Loki seemed pleased.

Harry continued as if Loki never said anything. "When Thor came to collect me, my friends already knew that I had past… relations with you."

"And they accepted it?" Loki asked with an air of incredulity.

"Of course not," Harry snorted. "But since I didn't know what you were up to at the time, and that we were no longer together, it didn't matter."

"Too accepting," Loki murmured, "Sentiments of the heart."

"Maybe not," Harry said, "because when Thor asked me to come help you, I was given an ultimatum."

"Ah," Loki looked amused, "let me guess, they told you that you if you went to 'help' me they would sever all ties with you. Am I right?"

Harry gritted his teeth.

"So you chose to come to me, despite what I've done, over your friends." Loki aligned himself against the barrier that separated them and tightly clutched Harry's hands that still rested there.

"It was a stupid decision on my part," Harry broke his grip, only for Loki to twist their hands until their fingers laced together. "I lost everything for you." He tried to tug himself away when a satisfied look crossed Loki's face.

"You're happy about this!" Harry accused. He gasped when Loki pulled back, forcing Harry to press up against the bars.

"You don't need any of them," Loki said dismissively. "If they threw you away so easily because you agreed to help a _God_, then they are not worth your time."

"They were my family," Harry took a deep breath when Loki bent his head down over Harry's wrists and ghosted his lips over them.

"You don't need them," Loki repeated softly, eyes lidded, and Harry blinked, finding himself falling into a familiar daze. "You only need me, Harry."

"You're so selfish," Harry groaned. Whenever Loki looked at him like that…

Loki grinned devilishly and pressed a kiss to the wizard's pulse point.

"I want you, and I've got you." Loki glided back to line his body up against Harry's. "I'm not going to let you go; ever." And Harry didn't doubt him for a moment. "Your heart belongs to me, Harry," Loki added.

"Just as yours belongs to me," Harry shot back, almost smiling at the resigned look on the God's face.

* * *

Eight more visits over the course of two weeks and Harry was coming to accept Loki just as he was now. The man that he had first fallen in love with never existed, not completely, but it wasn't just his kindness and charm that Harry fell for. It was the dark humour that Loki possessed, and the never-ending streak of mischief that always managed to bring a smile to Harry's face. Harry also appreciated the skills in which Loki could manipulate everyone around him, and he loved the gentleness that Loki tried to keep deeply buried, but not even the madness that seemed to grip him dulled Loki's affections for Harry.

However today was unlike any other. Harry was changed in a way that only Odin himself could reverse.

"You look different," was the first thing Loki said as Harry appeared outside of his cell.

"Well hello to you too," Harry greeted.

Loki ignored him. Running his eyes over the wizard critically, Loki noted that Harry seemed to stand a little straighter, his eyes sparkled with more innate power than they did before, and his skin now held a healthier glow to it too, not like a human but more of a…

"They've turned you into a God," Loki surmised with surprise.

He looked confused, but also delighted. It changed to suspicion when Harry gave him an exasperated smile. He only wore that look whenever he talked to or about the God of Thunder.

"Yeah, Thor convinced the king that it would be a… wise move on his part." Harry shrugged.

"To keep control of me," Loki said, anger colouring his words.

"Probably to prevent you from doing something stupid again, like try and attack another realm or bring war to Asgard." Harry guessed.

"They really believe that you could stop me from doing what I want?" Loki laughed.

"They believe that you wouldn't do anything that would hurt me," Harry rebuked, and Loki stopped laughing.

"What made them think that I wouldn't lock you up somewhere to keep you safe?" Loki asked darkly. Something in his voice made Harry think that Loki would actually do that.

"They don't," Harry said, "but then I'm not exactly going to just let you hide me away."

Loki raised a brow in disbelief and Harry gave him an offended look.

"Do not think that I will not do it," Loki warned. Harry bit down on his tongue and wisely decided not to argue, leaving Loki feeling momentarily satisfied until he remembered that Harry still had to participate in a test to prove his worth as a God. From what Loki remembered from the few he'd seen, the trial was usually brutal and only two out of the very few mortals chosen to undergo this task ever succeeded. If Harry failed then the powers recently granted to him by the All-Father would be stripped away, and if he survived his memories would be erased, which meant his memories of Loki would also be gone.

As if reading his mind Harry spoke, soothing Loki's turbulent thoughts. "There were talks of a test but Thor stepped in and said how I've already proven myself first with Voldemort and later with the invasion," Harry said, "He then added how it will all be beneficial to your rehabilitation."

"The fool," was all Loki said but he seemed to relax.

"Oh, I don't know, the way Thor spun it was pretty brilliant." Harry grinned, "Going on about how I wouldn't be a liability but instead another warrior that could protect the people of Asgard. I blame it on him spending way too much time with Jane and Tony."

"No doubt regurgitating whatever speech they wrote for him," Loki said.

"Actually Thor hasn't been back on Earth since he came for me," Harry informed him. "Which I can imagine will put Thor in the dog house after Jane finds out that he was on Earth again and didn't visit her."

Loki waved a hand. "She should be honoured that a God paid her any attention at all."

"Oh, really?" Harry frowned at him. "So I should feel honoured that you paid attention to me?"

"You're different," Loki said immediately. "You are worth the time."

"I… don't know if I should take that as a compliment or not."

"You should," Loki said. "It was meant to be."

"Seems like your silver tongue is getting rusty," Harry teased.

Loki glared. "It's as sharp as ever."

"Of course," Harry placated with a grin. Loki glared harder and Harry relented. "But you are happy, about my new God status?"

Loki didn't answer immediately; content to watch Harry fidget before finally speaking. "I am glad that you will no longer age and die while I am forced to watch, trapped behind these bars and unable to do anything about it."

"You'd have found someone else eventually," Harry said bracingly.

"Maybe," Loki conceded. "However it would be difficult to find someone else that I wish to spend my life with."

Harry's face broke into a large grin and Loki allowed a small smile to grace his lips in answer.

"Never doubt me," Loki added. "Not when it comes to you and I."

"Just as you should never doubt me either," Harry told him.

A shadow crossed Loki's face.

"I'll always be here, Loki," Harry promised, "I'll wait for however long it takes for your release."

"I will hold you to that," Loki warned him. Harry only smiled and intertwined their fingers. For the moment, no more words were needed.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it :)**


End file.
